


Faded Anxiety

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Medication, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, No Angst, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, YES HE'S BOTH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: Virgil has been feeling off all morning, but he was fine. At least, he thought so....Maybe it has something to do with Thomas's new anti-anxiety medication.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Faded Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving this a chance!
> 
> And yes, it is all fluff and jokes. If you weren't looking for and angsty version where Virgil gets hurt, you should look elsewhere.
> 
> ~Minor Spoilers~  
> Basically, I heard that Thomas said if C!Thomas took anti-anxiety meds, Virgil wouldn't get hurt. He'd act kind of out of if and hinted that Virge would act like he was drunk or drugged. Now, Idk if that's true or not, but I wanted to do something other than the typical "anti-anxiety meds kill Virgil" trope and, also, that sounds like something Thomas would say. (Plus, if he said it in a live stream, there wouldn't really be any footage of it.)
> 
> This is based on hope some of my family and friends have acted when high or drunk (they were of age), and how I acted when I first started anti-anxiety meds. (Let me tell you, when you live with severe anxiety since elementary school, you feel /incredible/ when it's lifted/lessened. I thought I could kill God.)
> 
> Anyway, on with the story!
> 
> ~Definite Spoilers~  
> CW/TW: brief nightmare mention, food/eating, Remus warning, Janus warning, memory lapses, falling (brief mention), brief mention of worsening mental health (no details), brief mention of doctor’s appointment, talk of prescription medication, and drug references/mentions

It started like any other day.

Virgil got up at 10:30am dull. He crawled out of bed and threw on his usual outfit.

However, as he went to put on his make up, he noticed that the dark circles under his eyes, that he typically accentuates, were smaller than usual.

_ Well,  _ he thought,  _ I slept better than I usually do. I didn't even have any nightmares. _

So, he shrugged it off and made the circles smaller, for a change.

He headed off to the kitchen to be greeted by the usual sight. Well, the  _ new _ usual sight.

Remus and Janus have been joining them for meals more often. He was strongly opposed to it at first, but as tensions have lessened around the Mindpalace, the pair have become a more welcome presence.

He sat in his usual spot between Roman and Janus. Giving brief greetings to the others before burying himself in his phone as Patton finished making lunch.

“Good thing you’ve got that sweatshirt, Virgil,” the father figure said as he walked behind the purple side. Said side responded with a hum and looked up at the other. “It’s a bit chilli out,” he finished as he sat a bowl of chilli down.

After staring for a beat, Virgil started to  _ giggle _ and slapped a hand over his mouth. Not before the other sides heard him and looked over.

“Umm,” Virge mumbled as he quickly got up from the table, “I’ll, uh, be back.” He took off for his room.

As soon as he was in the door, he closed it and leaned against it.  _ What was that? _ he thought.

He pushed himself off the door and walked around his room.  _ Why did I do that? I’ve never done something like that before.  _ He stopped moving and looked at his reflection.  _ Have I? _

He shook his head.  _ No. No, I haven’t. _

He moved towards his mirror and looked at himself again.  _ Why did this happen? Have I done anything differently lately? _

Virgil closed his eyes and scrunched his face trying to think before relenting. He couldn’t think of anything.

He saw his image in the mirror again.  _ Wait, why are my eyeshadow circles smaller? _

He touched his face as he stared.  _ Did I do that? _

His stomach growled, catching his attention.  _ Maybe that’s it. I just haven’t eaten, right? That’ll fix this. _

He walked out of his room to five pairs of eyes watching him. “Uh, what’s up everyone?”

“You good, Virgil?” Patton asked from where he was hovering next to the hoodied side’s usual spot.

“Yeah Pat. Why do you ask?” Virge responds as he sits down.

The light blue side stares for a moment before shaking it off. “Nothing, Virge.” He took his seat across the table.

The anxious side shrugged before grabbing his food and digging in. “This is great, Patton! Thanks.”

The other side looks up at the praise and surprisingly cheerful tone from the typically somber side. “Oh, thanks kiddo.”

“No problem, Dadamite.”

Everyone stopped and looked up at that.

“Umm… are you sure you’re alright, Virge?” Roman asked, hesitantly.

The patched side looked up at him. “Yeah. I’m actually feeling great today. I’m not sure why, though.” He shrugged and began eating again.

The other sides shared glances at each other, but no one said anything else and just continued with their previous conversation.

…

_Why am I so hungry?_ Virgil thought as he studied his ceiling from his place on his bed.

He had had two bowls of chilli at lunch, and now, only an hour later, he felt like he hadn’t eaten anything at all.

He got up and headed for his door.  _ I’ll just get some chips or something and then I’ll be fine until dinner. _

With that in mind, he ventured out.

…

Roman had been working on ideas for a new song that Thomas was working on when he heard a crash from the kitchen.

He raced out of his room, sword in hand, to find Virgil laying on the floor with a bag of chips in his hand and three more scattered around.

As Patton and Logan left their rooms to check on the ruckus as well, Roman called an emergency meeting in Thomas’s living room.

Thomas, already there and playing video games, paused it when he saw Roman appear.

Logan, Patton, Janus, and Remus entered soon after. 

“ _ Thank _ you, Roman. I had  _ nothing _ better to do than be summoned for no reason,” Janus said as he smoothed out his caplet 

“Yes, why exactly did you call this meeting?” Logan asked, adjusting his tie.

Virgil finally appeared, choosing to attempt to rise up. Not being used to it, got a head rush, causing him to stumble and almost fall. Thankfully, Patton caught him before he hit the ground.

“Woah there kiddo, be careful,” he chided as he righted the other side. Virge just giggled in response.

“ _ That _ is why I called this meeting,” Roman responded, gesturing to the very distracted side, who was currently playing with the banister rail.

“Ah, that,” Logan fixed his glasses and turned towards the only real person in the room. “I believe Thomas has the answer for us.”

Thomas looked around, confused at his logical side. “Wh-what are you talking about, Logan?”

The dark blue side sighed and shifted his attention to the group again. “As you may know, Thomas went to the doctor a few days ago since we all had agreed that his mental health was getting worse, even with the appointed ‘self-care’ time. During the visit, the doctor prescribed some medication that may be causing Virgil’s… present behaviour.”

Thomas, thought for a second before staring, wide-eyed at the other. “Are you talking about the anti-anxiety meds?”

Logan nodded. “Precisely. I believe that it has caused this--” he quickly rifled through his note cards, “--'stoned’ state.”

“So, you’re saying that those meds made little Virgie here, higher than a kite?” Remus asked, excitedly.

The logical side frowned and looked through his cards for this phrase while Janus rolled his eyes next to him. “Yes,” the snakely side supplied.

The green side cackled. “That’s… amazing!”

“Horrible!” Patton said at the same time.

Thomas just looked around at his side, slightly worried. “What should I do now? Should I stop?”

“Definitely not,” Logan responded, quickly. “ _ You _ should just keep doing whatever you typically do. This…  _ effect _ on Virgil will wear off as your body adjusts to the medication.”

Thomas relaxed at that.

“The rest of us, however,” Logan turned to the rest of the group who immediately all listened up, “we’ll need to keep watch over Virgil until he is in better shape. He’s already had a few slip ups without supervision, and this will get worse before it gets better.”

“Ooh! Ooh!” Remus raised his arm and waved it around. “I’ll do it! I’ll take care of Space Cadet over there!”

Virgil perked up at the noise and movement, smiling at the obnoxious side.

“Ah yes, because we’d  _ definitely _ leave a helpless side in your  _ very clean _ hands,” Janus said, inspecting his gloves.

“Hey! I took a bath yesterday, for your information.” Remus stuck out his tongue at the other.

“With water?”

“...mud has water in it.”

“Yeah, you’re not watching Virgil.” Roman retorted.

With that, Remus pouted and sank out.

“I’ll watch him,” Patton volunteered.

“Are you sure you can handle him, Patton?” Logan questioned.

“Of course! He’s just like a big kiddo right now!”

The logical side wasn’t convinced, but he had work that needed to be done and couldn’t watch over the inebriated side at the moment. “Fine, but only until I finish working.”

“Great!” Patton cheered before running over to the distracted side, earning his attention. “You ready to have some fun, Virge?” He quickly nodded his head and Patton sank them both out.

“I’ll take a shift too, Specs,” Roman spoke up, gaining the remaining sides’ attention.

“Roman, you don’t have to--”

“No, it’s okay, Teach,” the fanciful side cut off, with a raise of his hand. “Like you said, we don’t know how long this’ll take, and I don’t want either you or Patton burning yourselves out over this.”

“Well, thank you, Roman.”

“I think three will be more than enough babysitters for one intoxicated side,” supplied Janus, “so I’ll be in my room until the next crisis.” And he sank out, as well.

The final two sides look at each other since Thomas went back to his game after Patton took Virgil.

“See you later, Poindexter.”

“Salutations.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this at like 4 in the morning and edited right after I woke up. So, /please/ let me know if you see any misspellings, editing errors, or plot holes. I'll probably end up rewriting this later when I'm more awake and actually have time to fix my mistakes.
> 
> I have the rest of the chapters planned out, I just need to finish writing them. I'm not quite sure what my update schedule will look like at the moment around school, work, friends, and family, but the next chapter should be out within a few days.
> 
> Anyways, I just want to thank you for reading! Again, please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


End file.
